pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky (song)
"Rocky" is a 1975 song written by Jay Stevens (aka Woody P. Snow[1]). "Rocky" would be Dickey Lee's most successful single on the country chart, becoming his only number one on the country chart. The single stayed at number one for a single week and spent a total of fourteen weeks on the country chart.[2] Other versions were recorded by Austin Roberts (1975) and Orion (1979). Austin Roberts' version reached number 9 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1975.[3] The track reached #22 in the UK Singles Chart in November 1975; Roberts' only chart appearance in the UK.[4] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_(song)# hide *1 Song plot *2 Chart performance *3 Cover versions *4 References *5 External links Song plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rocky_(song)&action=edit&section=1 edit In a paradoxically upbeat melody in major key, Rocky, the title protagonist, tells the tragic story of his young wife in first person. He first recalls the day four years earlier where, as an 18-year-old college student, he met his wife-to-be (unnamed in the song), and recalls how well they hit it off. She accepts Rocky's marriage proposal and they spend the next several months fixing up an old house to make their home. The two soon learn they are expecting their first child, a girl. Although the family has its usual problems, the happy memories outweigh the bad; one particular example is a particularly rambunctious first birthday party for the couple's daughter. With things going well and the family settling in on a content life, Rocky soon gets devastating news: his wife has been diagnosed with an apparently inoperable illness — the specific illness is unidentified in the song — and that she has a short time to live. All of this is told in flashback, as in the final verse, his young wife has died. Rocky is now a widower and raising his daughter alone. He feels a sense of sadness every time he looks at his daughter (who strongly resembles her mother) and now doing the same things alone that he once did with his wife. However, he feels a sense of hope, with his wife looking down on him and the couple's daughter, and reassures that his love for her will always remain safe. Each of the first three verses — telling one of the chapters in the couple's life — ends with the woman having a sense of fear of the unknown, expressed through the refrain's statement, "Rocky, I've never...," followed by the appropriate follow-up ("been in love before," "had a baby before," "had to die before") and the unassured, "Don't know if I can do it." However, both he and she realize that the strength they have in each other can help them meet each challenge head on. At the end, Rocky says that "if the world would end, your love is safe with me." The fourth refrain has Rocky envisioning hearing his deceased wife reassure, "Rocky, you know that you've been alone before, you know that you can do it," and that in her own way, she can still advise him in his time of need. Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rocky_(song)&action=edit&section=2 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rocky_(song)&action=edit&section=3 edit The song had been translated into Dutch; Don Mercedes hit #1 in June 1976, in the Nederlandse Top 40[5] with it. A German version had been recorded by Frank Farian, hitting the German (#1 for four weeks)[6] and Dutch Top 10's. Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rocky_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit #'Jump up^' http://www.kgbx.com/ Woody P. Snow at KGBX #'Jump up^' Whitburn, Joel (2004). The Billboard Book Of Top 40 Country Hits: 1944-2006, Second edition. Record Research. p. 198. #'Jump up^' "Allmusic ((( Austin Roberts > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles )))". #'Jump up^' Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 465. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. #'Jump up^' nl:Nummer 1-hits in de Nederlandse Top 40 in 1976 #'Jump up^' http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_Nummer-eins-Hits_in_Deutschland_%281976%29 Frank Farian: Rocky External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rocky_(song)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Full lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1975 singles Category:1976 singles